


Father

by Izzu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just strange... for that word to be associated with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired to write this based on a fanart I saw on tumblr... as well as this headcanon that Naruto practically cries over everything.

_"Na... Naruto-kun... dear, I... I'm pregnant."_

Naruto smiled giddily as he thought of his wife and the child that would soon due to be born soon. Even after almost seven months since Hinata gave him that great news, he still felt the thrill. He would soon be getting a new family member, his own flesh and blood! There's nothing else far more exciting than that right now.

"Naruto... I know how much you're feeling anxious to get home now, but there's no need to rush so much. I'm sure everything would be fine back home." 

Naruto cast a side-way glance towards Sai as both of them continued sprinting from tree to tree. 

"Ah, that's easy for you to say. You weren't the one having to go on missions while leaving your pregnant wife all by herself at home. Also, don't you want to see Ino as well? Just because Ino gave birth much earlier, doesn't mean you can act so big with me..."

Sai gave a small chuckle, slightly flustered. "N-now... Naruto... I'm not trying to—I'm sure Hinata-san would be safe back home. I mean, surely there would be a lot of people who would look after her while you're gone. Not just from the Hyuga clan... but all of our other friends! Sakura might still be away on her trip with Sasuke but—"

Naruto made a face at his friend. "Well, excuse me then... I still can't help being worried!" he cried as they spotted Konoha's main gate entrance in front of them. 

Without wasting any time, Naruto sped towards the direction of his house. Sai shook his head as he greeted the gatekeepers...

xxx

"How's the mission... Sai?" Kakashi asked as Sai shrugged.

"It went well. I mean... we also had Naruto coming along, so people generally don't argue too long. And even when there's still people wanting to fight—"

The door to the office suddenly opened with a bang as Naruto appeared. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know what happened to Hinata? She's not at home—Hiashi-san and Hanabi were also not around—did something happen I can't imagine what could happen—"

Both Kakashi and Sai could barely speak as Naruto started gushing out a flood of garbled words. 

"Naruto, if you could only calm down, Hinata—" Kakashi barely spoken the word 'hospital' before his former charge started running out of the room again. He slapped a hand on his face.

"This kid... listen properly before jumping to conclusion, can't you?"

xxx

"Hinata! Are you alright? Tell me that you—"

Naruto blinked as he stood frozen at the door. Almost everyone was present inside the room. Tsunade, Shizune, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hinata's younger sister Hanabi... they were all looking at him and smiling.

"Naruto-ku—Dear... You're back!"

Naruto turned his head a bit as he finally caught sight of his wife. 

"Hinata, be careful!" he suddenly shouted as Hinata tried to get up from the bed. Hinata chuckled. 

"Dear...? I'm alright. I've already given birth," Hanabi stepped aside to allow Naruto better view to see her sister. A baby with a tuft of yellowish blond hair quietly nestled inside of Hinata's gentle hold. Hinata smiled. "It's a boy,"

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see Kakashi standing beside him, slightly out of breath. Sai had barely caught up as he leaned beside the wall at the corridor for support. Kakashi sighed.

"I was just about to tell you earlier, idiot. If you had only calmed down..."

It was a bit overwhelming. But seeing everyone, Hinata and Kakashi... caused the emotion inside of him to burst out.

Naruto suddenly cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there wasn't any mention on how old were the kids compared to each other, as well as birthdates... I took my own creative liberties. Kinda. I had Sakura being away cos Gaiden mentioned how Sakura gave birth while she was away with Sasuke. And since the kids (aside from Mitsuki) should all be around the same age, by the time Boruto was born the other couples should either already had theirs or about to.


End file.
